By choice
by TroubadourNoir
Summary: Sequel to guinea pigs. It has been almost a year since Lyn had that strange dream, but try as she may Lyn simply cannot forget it. Contains Lyn X Isadora yuri


**By Choice**

Lyn sighed, life on the plains had not been as she had remembered it. While she was free of all responsibility and she could spend her days simply wandering the beautiful fields of her birth land, she was also incredibly lonely having nobody to talk to, nobody to hunt with and nobody to spar with. She cast her mind mind back to that strange dream she had almost a year ago now.

Isadora snuck into the stables, it was midnight but she was anything but tired. She found her horse and silently mounted it before strutting quietly out of the stable atop her steed. Once she had left the vicinity of the castle she grasped her horses reigns and broke into a frantic gallop exerting her horse to the maximum of it's abilities.

Lyn always found it incredibly difficult to sleep, she kept tossing and turning unable to get her mind off that strange dream, she kept seeing Isadoras eyes clouded with lust Isadora's breasts bouncing lightly. Lyn shook her head, no that had been nothing but a dream, a fantasy regardless of how real it felt.

Isadora saw it finally, that ger which she knew belonged to lady Lyndis. She literally leapt off her horse and knocked twice queitly on the door. After what felt like hours though had probably just been seconds, the door swung open. "My lady I have news." Isadora said bowing.

An abrupt knock on the door made Lyn jolt straight up in her bed. She slowly got up and went to the door opening it quietly. Isadora stood before her bowing low. "My lady I have news." Lyn nodded slowly guiding Isadora to a seat. "Did you or did you not have a rather..." Isadora paused for a moment before continuing "bizzare dream almost a year ago tonight." Lyn gasped, she was shocked Isadora knew of her dark sexual fantasy. "Im afraid to say my lady, that was no dream." Lyn's body began shaking in horror "so we..." Lyn began, "Yes we did." Isadora stated hanging her head low as though ashamed. Lyn screamed "Why" "Why" "**WHY!**" She began hopping around franticly, awash with nerves and panic. "You see my lady we had no choice in the matter it was all some sick prank." "Sick prank?" Lyn asked calming down slightly. "A rather strange healer from Ostia was using some of her staves to maniulate our actions." Lyn didn't really know how to respond to that she just lay low in her chair neither moving nor speaking.

Isadora watched as Lyn froze up, she couldn't quite be sure what the ex marquee was thinking. "I should go." Isadora said standing slowly. "Isadora..." Lyn began, "Yes my lady." "I am so sorry for what I did" and with that Lyn burst into tears. Isadora knew she couldn't just leave Lyn crying in her ger like this, there had to be some way to cheer her up...

Lyn was feeling an onslaught of emotions, anger, sadness, shame and something she didn't know quite how to describe. She had never felt this feeling before. Wait yes she had, that time almost a year ago. She had been overcome by this feeling. Was she...was she aroused? Lyn stopped crying and gazed up at Isadora, seeing the other womans full busoms, beautiful cherry lips and her magical flowing blue hair. Yes she was definitely aroused she could feel her self getting wetter and wetter as she gazed into the older womans eyes. She wanted, no she needed to feel Isadoras tounge beetween her legs again and this time she was certain she was not being controlled by magic, but how could she seduce this suddenly amazingly attractive temptress?

"Actually Isadora, could you stay the night and comfort me?" Isadora was taken aback by Lyndis's sudden offer but she felt guilty about thier previous experience and felt that she owed the girl. "Of course my lady."I shall just get some overnight clothes for." Isadora wasn't sure but as Lyn retreated into one of the back rooms of her ger she was certain that she had been smirking.

It felt like Lyn had been taking days fetching Isadora's overnight garb but finaly she emerged. "Im terribly sorry I took so long Isadora, you see I was looking for a garment without any holes in it. unfortunatley I was unable to find one, but this should do." Lyn held out a skin hugging black garb, which to Isadora looked an awful lot like lingerie. "Get changed in the other room. I won't peek." Lyn muttered quietly gesturing towards the bedroom.

Isadora shuffled quietly into the bedroom and shut the dark wooden door. Slowly she began to remove her armour starting with her hefty steel breast plate then removing her leggings. Underneath all that armour she was wearing light simple clothes which she removed slowly, she didn't know why but something felt off about Lyn's behaviour. She reached her hand around behind her back and unhooked her bra watching as her breasts escaped thier containers and boobed up and down in the soft moon light. Now all that was left were her light silk panties. She scanned the room quickly to make sure nobody was watching before letting them drop onto the floor. There she stood entirley naked in the ex lady of Caelins home she stopped for a mintute before picking up her night time wear and examining it. She had been right it was a sort of lingerie though it was exquisitly beautiful and looked very expensive Isadora still couldn't help but feel she was stepping into the clothes of a lady of the night. She threw the garment on quickly trying hard not to think about what she was putting on.

The moment Isadora shut the bedroom door, Lyn's face lit up with an expression of pure glee, hastily Lyn discarded her robes and kneeled at the door in a strange sort of crouch, waiting with baited breath for Isadora to open it.

Having donned her rather strange clothes Isadora looked down at herself. Her breath caught in her throat. Her outfit had been cut and rather crudly in two places. On her chest so that her breasts hung out infront of her not concealed in the slightest and right in beetween her legs showing her most intimate area to the whole world. She swung the door of the bedroom open and was about to bellow the loudest she ever had in her life at lady Lyndis and ask her just what was going on when suddenly she felt something slippery and wet ram itself into her. She moaned sensualy now as all thoughts of anger and confusion quickly evaporated. Just who was doing this to her? Whoever they were and what ever they were doing it felt fantastic and Isadora felt like she was on fire. Slowly Isadora looked down and there on the floor entirley naked, pleasuring her with her most skilled tounge was, Lyn.

Lyn could see Isadora was looking down at her, but she didn't care. She kept plunging her tounge deeper and deeper into the other girl tounging her clit lightly. Isadora grabbed the back of Lyn's head. "Clo..closer" Isadora cried out pushing Lyn deeper and deeper inside her. Lyn began to curl and twist her tounge attempting to hit all of Isadora's sensatives spots, and judging by the sound of her partners pleasured screams she was doing just fine. "Im...Im" Isadora began, but she didn't finish her sentance with one last thrust Lyn's tounge hit her in just the place. Isadora's opening exploded as finaly reached her orgasm she climaxed all over Lyn's face. Lyn began licking up every last drop, every sweet piece of her partners essence.

Isadora felt great, she had just had the greatest orgasm of her entire life and now lady Lyndis no Lyn was licking up every last piece of her sweet nectar. Finaly Lyn pulled her face away from Isadora's lower region, "Thank.." Isadora began but once again her sentance was left unfinished. Lyn grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close for a needy kiss. Isadora could taste herself on Lyn's tounge it was a strange taste, somehow both sweet and sour. Isadora reached her foot backwards and kicked the door to the bed chamber open. Thier mouths still connected the two women both made thier way over to the bed Lyn peeling Isadora's strange lingerie off as they went. Lightly Isadora pushed Lyn down onto it's folded sheets and then she stopped for a moment to take everything in. Infront of her naked and by the looks of things incrediby turned on, was the ex marquee of Caelin, she had just been eaten out by this noble lady and now was she going to return the favour? Why was she even asking herself? Of course she was, she couldn't think of anybody she would rather be with than Lyn, (not even Harken) She launched herself forwards.

Lying on the bedsheets Lyn gasped as Isadora began kissing her way along her neck, biting occasionaly leaving dark red marks. After sucking her way down Lyn's neck Isadora began groaping at Lyn's breasts. Lyn was panting and panting her breathing becoming fast and ragged. "I...I love you!" Lyn screamed out loving the feeling of Isadora's hands gently caressing her boobs. "I love you to Lyn." Isadora whispered quietly as she began gyrating her pussy against Lyns. "More... don't..." Lyn managed to mumble the feelings bubbling up inside of her jumbling her words.

Isadora began descending lower and lower licking her tounge all the way down Lyn's torso untill finally she reached the other girls center. Isadora thrust her tounge in and Lyn broke into a frenzy. Screaming,grabbing at hair,dragging her nails down Isadora's back, blasting out explicitry after explicitry Lyn was quickly approaching her orgasm. "Yes." Lyn sighed, suprisingly quietly, as her juices burst forth over Isadora's face.

"I love you." They both said in unison before linking hands and mashing thier lips against each others. This was not the first time Lyn and Isadora had sex but it was definetly the best as this time they were doing it, by choice.


End file.
